Fun
by amcc1221
Summary: Joker discovers from Harley's past (Harleen) things she hid from him. What happens when Batman tells him? Batman is the biggest cock-blocker ever. Rated M to be secure..


**I do not own anything. **

**Tell me on the reviews if you want an after-chapter of this. I want to do it but I don't know if it's too much so..yeah tell me! **

* * *

The laughs spread all over the asylum. A unknown female voice was yelling No! and sometimes was screaming in pain. Batman was already frustrated by the fact that he couldn't find where the Joker was. Arkham Asylum was left a mess after the big riot he committed. Straitjackets, broken needles, pills, dead and injured nurses and cops were all over the bloody floor. Batman's nerves were already stressed up just to see the windows of the rooms written in blood. "Once you enter Arkham, you never return how you used to be. "1, 2, the joke's on you." and "I can't run but I sure can hide. HAHAHAHA." Were all written in each patient's window. All patients were caught and brought back to some cells in Blackgate Prison while Arkham was put to normal. The only patients missing in the asylum where the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Finally after walking all Arkham back and forth, he remembered he forgot to check the study room. That was the room where they put new candidates to intense psychological practice if their scholarships were high enough. 1 of 50 doctors who submitted solicitude to enter Arkham got the strength to support the tests and enter; the other candidates were easily traumatized. Some even became patients. Arkham Asylum was for sure a place for the strongest minds in Gotham.

Batman asked himself why the Joker would be in such room. Then he remembered. "Oh no." Batman said as he ran quickly to the room.

* * *

_Flashback _

_The Joker once again trapped the Batman. He was chained, hanging in the air and below him there were sharped saws moving quickly. His utility belt was removed. He could do nothing, for the moment. "Joker. Get me out. Now." Batman commanded. "Oh Batsy, I though bats hanged like that on their caves. Don't they? Or am I wrong? What do you think Harley girl?" Joker said; smirking the bat. "I think you're correct, Mr. J." Harley said as she entered the room with Batman's utility belt on her hips. She then went to the Joker where he was standing. "Oh Harley, what you got there?" Joker asked with a grin. "Oh, just a new fashion I found out. Sorry if I copy you Bats, but you are very stylish." She winked at Batman, modeling his belt. "Indeed, Pooh. You look very adorable. Right ,Batman?" Batman ignored his question. "Like I said, right, Batman?" The Joker yelled at Batman while he clicked a button and Batman's chain was lowering to the moving saws. Batman was pissed, but he had to speak. "Cute." Batman said in a dry tone, just to see his chains stopped lowering. "Better." The Joker said to him with a grin. _

"_Oh stop it Batman, I'm blushing!" Harley said while covering her fake smile with her hands sarcastically. Batman's eyes got more pissed. Joker slapped Harley hard in the face. Harley screamed in pain. "You don't speak until I tell you so!" Harley looked at the Joker with puppy eyes. She stood quite; she understood completely. "Do you understand?" He said to her in a harsh tone. "Yes Puddin! I'm sorry!" Harley said with teary eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry too, my dear." He said as he hugged her close. Batman was wishing the saws could cut him already. He sighed. _

"_What is it Batsy? Jealous?" The Joker said with a smirk. "Nah; I'm more disappointed." Batman said._

"_Disappointed? But why?" The Joker asked, breaking the hug and looking at Harley confused; she gave him the same look. "You had such a brilliant mind Harley; without regarding what you did to enter in Arkham. What happened to you?" Batman said seriously. "Hey! I'm still brilliant. But now I have a gal who loves me." Harley said angrily at Batman, and then looked right up to the Joker with a big smile. He smiled back. "Yeah, right. He just slapped you just because you spoke without his authorization. That's what you call love, Harley?" Batman said in monotone. "Mhm." Harley said nodding. "You're dumb." Batman said. "HEY!" Harley yelled, accidentally putting her hands on her hips and touching a button that turn off all forms electricity; blacking out the room and turning off the saws. "Why you little!" Joker said as he strangled Harley. Batman released himself from his chains and he turned on the lights, and then came and punched Joker in the face. It wasn't too late as Harley tried to hit Batman but he dropped a gas and knocked her out. He then began to fight with the Joker. _

"_You really spoil all the fun." The Joker said. "The fun? Or the fact that Harley is dumb enough to be with you." Batman said. "What's the problem? Can't a girl fall in love?" Joker said. "Not her. She has never felt love before. She's just confusing it with what you tell and do to her." Joker was starting to get confused. "Oh, but what are you talking about now?" Batman noticed he didn't knew. "Oh, so she never told you. For a guy like who, who stalks and knows everything about everyone, it surprises me. Especially if its about her." Joker was starting to get pissed. "What is it that I am not getting here?" Batman chuckled. "If you think you seduced a saint's mind, you're wrong. She seduced professors, cops and doctors so she could get to Arkham. Then she met you. Don't know what you did to make her go so crazy over you. Don't know to say if you're lucky or a fool. We three know she seduced you. But it cost a price to get her involved with you. " _

_Joker was frustrated. Harley only said about her gymnastics, her annoying family and how high her grades were in college. He got fooled. Harley just hid from him her darkest secret: Harleen's personality. "And how would you know such things?" He said trying to avoid is jealousy. "Professional detective, remember?" Batman said as he saw Joker's face turn red. He was seething rage. "What's the problem, Joker? Harley doesn't trust you? Or is it more jealousy because you weren't the first one to gain her?" Batman taunted Joker. The Joker, with rage, started to throw punched (most of them failing) and Batman took this advantaged and knocked him out too. Then both criminals were taken to Arkham. _

Batman ran as fast as he could to get to the room. He already knew the girl yelling for mercy was Harley. This definitely wasn't good.

* * *

_6 days later_

Harley was in her cell, singing highly and brushing her blonde hair. Suddenly, screams came from out of her window, and she stood up to her door and looked to see what was happening. She saw how the patients of her hallway where making a riot hurting everyone. Everyone's door was open, but hers didn't wanted to. She saw as nurses and cops were hardly attacked. It was a big riot. But she didn't understood why. Then, smoke cans were being thrown and everyone except the patients was knocked out. Then a small smoke ball rolled inside Harley's cell and knocked her out too. When Batman arrived, he took the patients to Blackgate Prison so they could return Arkham back to normal. But two patients were missing.

"Wh…wher….where am I?" Harley said as she woke up. She was tied in a backless chair, in a dark room. She only wore her underwear. When she noticed, she started to freak out. "Okay! Where the hell are my clothes, and why am I tied up?" There was no response, but silence. "Hello! Is anyone in here? If I'm tied up, I believe somebody must have done it!" She yelled. After no response, she sighed. Somebody turned on the light on the room and Harley then got the real scare. She was on the study room. She only was here once, and like she didn't wanted to see all the psychopathic videos, she had sex with her instructor.

There was a small T.V. in front of her. The Joker walked in with the remote control. "Why the heck do you have me like this Mr. J?" Harley commanded. The Joker looked at her with disappointment and slapped her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never learn do you?" Harley looked him in the eyes, which tell she remembered. She then looked down with disappointment. "I have you here to teach you a lesson. I'm going to show you, you can't hide anything from me. I'm so disappointed at you, Harley. If you just told me a long time ago, this would never happen." Harley wanted so bad to ask what was that about, but she knew the price for it. The Joker then inserted a CD on a DVD player and turned on the T.V.

The video was a camera record from her 'test' to pass into Arkham. "No…." She said in a low tone. "Why did you hid this from me?" Harley kept quiet. She didn't dared to answer. But anyway, she would get hit. The Joker slapped her harder again. "TELL ME!" He yelled. "I…I….that was Harleen. I left that life behind from you. I didn't hide anything from you. I told you everything since you brought Harley out. Harleen..she..she was a mistake." Joker's eyes widen. "A mistake? A MISTAKE?! If you never were Harleen, we would have never met. You would have never become Harley. I would have never me-" He shut up. He didn't wanted to show weakness; affection. He shut the T.V. and made his next move.

"Now now, Harley. What its about to happen is a real mistake." He said as he walked behind her. He took a whip, unhooked her bra from the back and started to ask her questions. Harley was getting scared, very scared. "Tell me, Harley. How many guys you have fucked already? Like you don't confessed to me your secrets the easy way, the hard way then." Harley tried to think of something fast but didn't knew what to answer. "WRONG!" When he yelled that, he whipped her hard. Harley could only scream from agony. "TELL ME! OR ELSE I CONTINUE!" The Joker yelled as he continued to whip her. "T…te..ten!" Harley screamed in pain. "Good girl." Joker said and stopped whipping.

"Now…Next question. Did you enjoyed it?" Damn. Harley did enjoyed it. It was her 'hobby' by that time. "Not…always…Mr. J." Harley said trying to avoid getting hit. The Joker got angrier, he was the only one who could give her pleasure. "Why you little!" Joker yelled and whipped her one more time. Harley's pain was unstoppable and her screams made echoes in all Arkham.

"Last but not least, why did you hid this from me?" Harley was very insecure about that question. She needed to think, quick; or else, the whip. He saw she was thinking and whipped her again. She now was crying, her breathing got harder and her back was hurting as hell. "I didn't wanted to hurt you, Puddin…." She said in teary eyes. "….I'm so sorry."

"You should be." He said with anger. "I promise I will never do it again." Harley said. Realizing she spoke, she sure knew what was coming. "Sorry for what? For not telling me? Or for speaking? Dear Harls, you never learn! You sure like the pain. Well then, I'll show you pain." As Joker said that, he took a taser (which doctors used to make patients confess things; they didn't knocked out, or hurt you so hard you could die. It was just a torture toy.) and started to electrocute her on her cuts he made. "NO! Please!" Joker get angrier. "You never learn do you!" He put the energy to maximum. That made her cry and yell on the top of her lungs. He stopped, and walked to face her.

"Oh Pooh, don't cry. That…that was in the past. On the present now, you have me to give you what you desperately looked for all this years." He said as he faced her now and caressed her cheek, whipping off a tear. She smiled widely. "Love?" She asked innocently. He was about to hit her again, but he noticed he had her in the palm of his hand. He didn't wanted to do anything that could change that. "Pleasure." He said to her with a large grin on his face. One of his hands was touching her thigh and the other was already caressing her cheek. That made her shiver with fear. She didn't knew what was going to happen. Harley was afraid, but her lusty eyes showed her she was prepared for what was coming.

"The things I will do to you." He purred to her ear. "It will make you forget about your past." He started to tell her things. Harley's eyes widen in surprise. As he said something different, his hand on her thigh started co caress her even more. Making her go even more nervous, afraid, worried. He then let go of her and walked some steps back. "What you think?" Harley didn't knew what to think. She didn't knew if she felt fear or lust. "I..I..can't believe...you thought like that of me...That you'd ask these things of me. You...don't...know me...this way. Now and ever." Joker then walked fast and strangled her. "How dare you say I don't know who you are? You belong to me! My Harley Quinn!" He crushed Harley's neck as hard as he could. Harley felt like dying.

"St...stop..." Harley could barely say, gasping for air. "Let...let me... (gasp)...let me go." Joker laughed. "But Harley girl, there's no where to run. On the state you are, you can't really go anywhere. So...lets just end this once." Harley was prepared for anything that was going to happen. She wanted to give up life already. She wished to die. The Joker walked again from her back, and he started to caress the wounds in her back. They made Harley shiver with a bit of pain. It felt so good, but it was hurting her. He then leaned his chest with her back, and gave her a soft hug. "You're mine, Harley." He purred to her ear. Harley felt twisted emotions, she sure was scared, but something else was on her mind. She loved that feeling; fear mixed up with lust. That's what she loved about him. He gave her both feelings, and it felt so good to her.

He once again, walked to face her. He took her cheek, and brought his face close to her; giving her a passionate kiss. He then broke the kiss. "Are you ready?" The Joker said looking deep in her eyes. He noticed her lust-fear look. "Of course, Mr. J." She said with the most innocent smile.

* * *

Just before anything could happen, Batman came in and saw blood all around the floor. He noticed it all came from Harley's back. "Joker, what have you done?" Joker didn't realize Batman's entrance. He was too distracted by Harley's eyes. He heard Batman and looked quickly. "Oh Bats, we were just having fun." He said with a grin. "I don't think Harley thinks so." Batman said looking at Harley. She looked angry at Batman. "Oh, that on her back you say? It was just a lesson that Harley needed to learn. Right, baby girl?" Harley didn't knew what to answer. "Um...right...M..Mr..Mr. J."

"Whatever." Batman said throwing a gas. "Oh, not again! I've been knocked out enough already with these gases." Harley whined. "HEY! I Didn't told you to…..sp….speak…" Joker said as he passed out.

* * *

The other day, they both woke up on their cells. Harley thought it was just a dream, but she got the notifications a few nurses and cops were injured and others dead. And because of that, they couldn't get out of their cells to eat or go to the little park outside. The food would be brought to them, etc. etc. She the touched her back, and felt the burning of her injuries. They sure were real.

Later that night, a paper fell throw her door. It said _"You still owe me something Pooh. Later I'll pick you up." _An hour passed and there was a sudden black out in the asylum. She heard her door open. The fun was about to start.


End file.
